1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a head mounted display, and more particularly, to a head mounted display for controlling an output of visual information and auditory information according to a position to which a control input is inputted.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a head mounted display has been lightened, users can wear the head mounted display like glasses. Users can receive digital information using the head mounted display. The digital information can include visual information and auditory information. While receiving the visual information and the auditory information using a head mounted display, users can control the visual information and the auditory information according to a situation.
Since it is difficult for a head mounted display to be equipped with various buttons on a surface of the head mounted display, the head mounted display may have low operability due to an attribute of the device. Hence, in case of watching the digital information using a head mounted display, a method of controlling the visual information and the auditory information via a simple operation is required. In particular, due to lightening and miniaturization, it is difficult for a head mounted display to provide a sufficient touch sensitive space to control each of the informations. Hence, the head mounted display selects control target information first and then should provide a method of controlling the selected control target information.